Honesty and Protection
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Based on around the time Serena's mother had the stroke, Serena goes home to explain to her daughter this is my version of how it went. I found myself nearly crying when typing reviews are welcome :).


**An insight to how Serena told Eleanor her mother wasn't well at all**

Serena stepped inside her house and walked down the hallway slowly, she leant against the wall and tried to compose herself she had nearly lost all composure in front of Ric, no way she could do that in front of Eleanor.

Serena walked into the living room to find her daughter laid on the sofa, asleep with her bedding downstairs. Serena turned off the television and sat down and sighed heavily, she had told her, her granny would be fine and then she was accused of keeping it from her. Serena went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine thinking how she would tell her. After two glasses she decided to wake Eleanor up.

"Eleanor," Serena shook her gently, "Eleanor."

Eleanor shot up, "How's granny?"

Serena looked to the front trying to think of what to say, "Not good," Serena answered she had glassy eyes.

"You said she would be fine," Eleanor cried, "Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because I didn't know myself!" Serena shouted, "It happened quickly," Serena put her head down, "Too quick."

"What happened?" Eleanor asked and Serena pulled her head up, "Mum tell me."

"She's had a stroke," Serena answered.

"What? She only went into for an operation," Eleanor was shaking, "Why did it happen?"

"We don't know," Serena took off her bracelet and turned it around and around, "I don't know Ellie," Serena said and Eleanor linked her arm with her mothers and rested her head on her shoulder, "I wish I knew."

"How bad is she?" Eleanor asked and she felt her mother tense up, "Mum?"

"She… she can't talk, she can't eat, she's… she's there but she's not," that's how Serena could explain it, "I don't think you should go see her."

"Why?" Eleanor lifted her head up, "I need to see her," Eleanor sat back, "Why are you stopping me!?"

"Eleanor listen to me," Serena grabbed her daughter's hands, "Granny wouldn't want you to see her like this."

"I need to see her!" Eleanor ripped her hands away and stood up, "Why are you stopping me?" Eleanor demanded to know, "Why?"

Serena placed her hands on her face, "For your protection."

"My protection?" Eleanor asked confused, "Why for my protection."

"I witnessed my mother having a stroke Eleanor… I've seen many but seeing my mother like that it was…" Serena couldn't get the words out, "Heart….breaking."

"Oh mum," Eleanor sat back down, "Don't cry."

"I'm not," Serena lied, "I'm fine."

"You can never lie well," Eleanor said and she linked her arm again, "That's something you can't do."

"I don't want you seeing her yet Eleanor," Serena ordered, "Please don't go and see her."

Eleanor heard the plea in her mother's voice, "Okay I won't go," Eleanor said and she let two tears roll down her face, "I won't go."

Serena took out a tissue and dabbed her daughter's face, "Come on," Serena said, "How about we watch a movie in bed?"

"What if the hospital need you?" Eleanor asked, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Eleanor," Serena said with a tone of authority, "I know it's hard but we need to keep on as normal… if we act different it will-"

"Scare the patient," Eleanor finished, "I know."

After getting ready for bed Mother and Daughter laid in Serena's bed with a soppy movie, "Here," Serena handed Eleanor some water.

"Thanks," Eleanor said and she leant her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You've got a pillow," Serena joked.

"You're comfier," Eleanor said stubbornly and Serena rolled her eyes, "What if granny…what if granny dies?" Eleanor approached the subject.

"They've got her condition under control," Serena said reassuringly, "She's on the right meds and she's being looked after," Serena couldn't help but not believe this, "So don't think like that."

Eleanor felt less than reassured, "But it could happen?" Eleanor sat up and played with her hair, "She could?"

"Listen to me," Serena sat up, "She's in the best place," Serena stroked her daughter's face but she couldn't help but think how her mother was in the worse possible place, "Okay."

Eleanor let more tears fall, "I don't want her to go… she's been with us through everything," Eleanor laid back down and hid her face, "She can't go."

Serena laid down and turned to the right and lifted the duvet off her daughter's head, "She's strong."

"She's old and your profession you save younger lives than older," Eleanor felt angry, "Why do you do that!" She shouted, "It's selfish."

"It's not!" Serena said angrily, "It's not selfish… it's reasonable."

"What so granny means nothing when you're at work does she?" Eleanor asked with attitude, "She's old Ric lets leave her to die… because she's old."

Those words cut through Serena and she felt her held back tears running down her face, "Eleanor," Serena choked, "I would never say… I would never do that."

Eleanor realised how much hurt she had caused, "I'm sorry," Eleanor said and she hugged her mum, "I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't mean that."

"It's ok," Serena said gently, "I think I needed that."

"No you didn't," Eleanor said and she grabbed her mum's hand, "I'm sorry," Eleanor placed her head on her mum's chest.

"Stop saying sorry," Serena said whilst stroking her hair, "You've got nothing to be sorry for… believe me."

Eleanor closed her eyes, "I love you…please don't let what happened to granny happen to you."

"You've got a long way to go before that happens," Serena said and she felt Eleanor laugh, "I'm not planning to become needy just yet."

"I wonder what granny is thinking?" Eleanor asked.

"Who knows?" Serena answered, "The mind is a strange thing."

Eleanor smiled, "Very."

"Listen to me," Serena ordered gently, "Whatever happens she'll always be your granny… always."

Eleanor cried and Serena comforted her by soothing and drawing circles on her back, "She won't be the same… she won't be the strong granny."

Mother and daughter laid face to face, "She needs us to be strong now," Serena said and Eleanor nodded, "Can you do that for me?"

Eleanor nodded and Serena smiled softly, "Why aren't you allowed to treat family?"

"Medical judgements flies out the window," Serena answered and Eleanor nodded, "It's hard to keep a work head on when someone you know is ill."

"How did you do it when I swallowed the batteries?" Eleanor asked and Serena had to think.

"I got ordered to step down," Serena sighed, "Just like today."

"Oh so you got ordered? As was under the impression no one ordered you around," Eleanor joked.

"Occasionally I need to listen," Serena laid on her back, "Rare occasion when I need too."

"What are watching?" Eleanor asked and Serena checked the case.

"One of yours Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging whatever next?" Serena put the case on her bedside table, "Right are you ok?"

"I'm ok now," Eleanor answered and she laid her head back on her mother's chest, "I am now."

"Good," Serena kissed her head and put the film back on and turned off the lights. She knew one day Eleanor would have to see her but right now she didn't want her to see her granny so ill, whether it was a good judgement or not she didn't know but it was an instinct she had to protect, "So why are is she wearing a giant green apple?"

"It's an olive," Eleanor replied, "Shh."


End file.
